The lap desk has been found to be a very convenient and useful device for both adults and children. A typical lap desk will have a hard upper writing surface and a lower cushion surface to support the lap desk in the lap of the person using it.
It is often helpful to have supplies accompany the lap desk to facilitate its use, such as pencils, pens, erasers, paper clips and the like. A need exists for a lap desk design which facilitates the convenience of these accessories while maintaining full function as a lap desk.